


Catch and Release

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat Burglar!John, M/M, Translation, criminal!John
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vzniklo na žádost shinsyl: John je zločinec na útěku, no a Sherlock je Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888911) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



„Proč mě pořád pronásledujete, pane Holmesi?"

Sherlock nakloní hlavu směrem k pohlednému zloději, který stojí naproti němu, i když ne ve směru jeho pohledu.

„Protože máte odpovědi, které chci, pane Watsone. Protože vás chytnu." odpoví. Zabralo to několik dlouhých týdnů, vystopovat tohodle muže, ale nakonec jsou tady.

„A co se mnou uděláte, až mě chytíte?"

„Ou, je obrovská spousta věcí, které mám v plánu vám udělat. Přivázat vás k mojí posteli je jenom ta první."

**Author's Note:**

> Pozn. překladatele: John je 'cat burglar', což je zloděj, který se do budov dostává přes střechy a tak, že vyšplhá. Ale nevím, jak to jednoduše přeložit do češtiny, takže jestli někdo víte, dejte vědět. Prosím.


End file.
